


Found Family

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Family Issues, Found Family, Friendship, Poetry, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, References eating disorders, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: "Blood is thicker than water" sounds more and more like a lie
Series: Poems (original work) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 2





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder- this is slam poetry and thus sounds better when read out loud (or at least with a passionate inside voice 😂)

_Blood is thicker than water._

I'm nine years old and my mother had sighed us both up for a dieting course. 

At eighteen I still see how interchangeable fatness and ugliness are to her. 

I still have to stop myself from thinking of skipping meals after I ate "too much". 

Clinging to the fear of the slippery slope that serves as my only guard. 

I see it in my friends too,

comforted by their opposition for what my mother had embraced like gospal for the helpless fools. 

_Blood is thicker than water._

I like the hairs on my body. 

The short and soft strands that cover my legs, blonde and black and all too natural. 

Removing them leaves my legs red and prick-prick- prickling for days but-

My sister laughs through a wrinkled nose, 

My cousin tells stories, horrified, of women like me, 

Mother says it's unhygienic and would not let me leave the house like this. 

I haven't worn shorts in years. 

But my friends' confident 'fuck you' to everyone who isn't them,

who dares control their bodies and shame them into pain or hiding,

makes me feel like one day I might wear them again. 

_Blood is thicker than water,_

I find it hard to talk to people. 

The thought of discussing anything more than trivial matters makes my lunges heavy in my chest. 

Talking to my parents- a heavy led filling what seem less and less like lungs with every passing second. 

Talking to my friends- the heaviness doesn't always go away, but the weight doesn't get harder to bear.

I heard my mother tell a friend how her kids talk to her about everything.

A bitter laugh never tasted so much as the sea. 

_Blood is thicker than water,_

Since I can remember myself, I never wanted kids. 

Took me years to unveil why. 

The dismissal cut deep when Mother assumed she knew me better than I do, a cruel arrogance for what she must only consider her property. 

'You'll change your mind and give me grandchildren' 

A payment for my life-

"Interest" she calls it. 

_Blood is thicker than water,_

When I came out to you, dear parents, you once again ignored me 

as if I hadn't tortured myself enough, 

as if it hadn't taken me years trying to accept myself before you turned your back on me with cruel dismissal. 

As if I don't still struggle. 

All I have left is to fall back on my friends' support again,

being caught in their loving embrace without ever asking to. 

They say you can't choose your family but-

_the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh where would we be without our found families... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
